The Other McMahon
by CrystalMcMahon
Summary: It's time the world were introduced to Vince's daughter, Crystal McMahon. Follow her as she becomes and star and falls in love. Disclaimer: All the events that take place in this story are FICTIONAL. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other McMahon**

**Chapter 1**

What a night! The show had gone down without a hitch and Crystal sat in her locker-room smiling to herself as she sipped her well-deserved Vodka and Coke. There was a knock on the door and Crystal sighed before getting up to answer it, Vince smiled as soon as he saw his daughter and strolled past her into the locker-room.

"Baby, we are all so proud of you! you did a great job out there, for your first time too it was amazing. The storyline will play out great!" Vince sat down and Crystal smiled at her fathers praise. She had to be honest it wasn't often she got that from her father, he was so focused on the business that sometimes family came after that. And of course Stephanie was his favourite, but that had not really bothered Crystal. She knew deep down he loved her as well. Vince was still going on about the storyline but Crystal was too buzzed to hear him. The crowd were fantastic, following her every word, trying to weigh up if she was one of the good guys or not.

There was another knock on the door and Crystal stood up again "Wow, i'm popular tonight eh?"

She opened the door to reveal Glen (Kane) Jacobs, he was still sweating from the match but had come by to say what a great job Crys had done in the ring tonight, he waved a tired hand at vince who acknoledged with a nod of the head and then he gave Crystal a huge grin. "Well Done you!! You were fantastic, not that i ever doubted you"

She smiled and hugged him "Thanks Glen", her and Glen had always got on well and in the two years she had been working backstage, they had become great friends. "I have to say" he added with a smile "It's gonna be great getting to work with you in the ring, i'm really looking forward to this storyline" Vince smiled "Always good to know

that the talent is liking the material they work with, i'll pass that comment onto Stephanie for you. Thanks for stopping by Glen." Although she cringed at her fathers shortness she knew he meant well and Glen wasn't fazed by it in the slightest. He smiled and gave Crystal a pat on the back before heading to get a shower and call his wife.

The next few days were like a joy ride for Crystal, she was spending most of her time with the creative team or with her brother Shane who was monitoring the website. The fan response had been incredible, they were all trying to figure out who this woman was who has all this power to remake matches? what relation was she to the McMahons? did she come down to their music to throw fans off the scent and was she no relation at all? Guesses ranged from being spot on to being wildly out, some were saying she was from the rival show WCW and was there to ruin the show and others were shooting that theory down in flames, saying she was working for Vince really. Crystal loved it, she had been so nervous that the fans wouldn't even care that getting this huge respnse was a thrill to say the least.

She dragged herself away from Shanes office and headed to creative for a meeting, on the way she literally ran into Paul Levesque, her sisters husband. "Oh shit, sorry Paul" She winced as she saw the hot coffee land on his shirt. Paul frowned and looked up at Crystal "Well Steph's gonna be mad at you, she just bought me this shirt, your gonna owe her about $350 if these stains dont come out" He could see by Crystals face she was taking him seriously and laughed. "I'm kidding with ya, gee lighten up little sis" Crystal cringed at him calling her that and mumbled another apology before entering the meeting.

At the meeting with Crystal were Vince, Stephanie, Paul, Dwayne (The Rock) Johnson, Kane and some new guy that was up and coming through the ranks. Crystal had seen him a few times before backstage waiting for his match but to be honest hadn't really paid much attention. She sat down next to Dwayne who smiled at her, that simple action made her knees tremble, but she kept cool, smiled back and took a sip of her water. Or tried to take a sip of her water, whilst trying to be all cool she missed her mouth completely and poured it down her chin. 'Oh great' She thought. Luckily the other guy held out a tissue and offered to help her, she took the tissue and smiled at him. "Thank you, clearly a little to early for trying to drink any liquid for me i think" she laughed as her father shook his head "Can we get on with the meeting if your finished Crystal?!"

The meeting lasted about an hour, they went throught the direction of the characters over the next weeks leading up to Summerslam. When it was over the guy who gave her the tissue came over to Crystal.

"Hey, I'm sorry i just realised i never introduced myself, I'm John, or Mandrel inside the ring, it's nice to meet you. Did you enjoy your shower?" Crystal looked confused and then remembered the water and laughed, she had just noticed he was british "Yes, very refreshing, I'm Crystal McMahon, or Crystal McMahon inside the ring" John laughed and took her hand to shake it, he had to admit he liked her, she was refreshing, not all business like the rest of the people he'd come across. "Well Crystal it's good to meet you" Crystal nodded, he seemed genuiely happy to meet her and he had been the only person to make her laugh today so he was already in her good books. "So it seems we're gonna be working together shortly" She smiled at him happily "are you excited to be working with a McMahon?" He laughed and then nodded "Hell yeah, and by all accounts i hear i got the best damn McMahon there is" Crystal looked at the floor briefly and then back up at him, meeting his eyes. "Well thats sweet of you to say" She wasn't used to compliments and wasn't entirely sure he wasn't just pulling her leg but he seemed nice enough.

Just then they were interupted by Dwayne "Hey Crys, fancy a drink, if you can make it to your mouth i mean?" He laughed and took her arm lightly already leading her away from John. Crystal couldn't say she found his comment funny nor was she done talking to John but she got the impression Dwayne was acting under orders from her father who she could see smiling at Dwayne as he led her away. She stopped briefly to speak to John "Hey, we should catch up sometime, how about we go for a coffee after Raw next week" John was confused by her being led away but his face lit up when she turned back to him and asked him that "I'd love to do that" Vince frowned.

Linda McMahon sat reading her book in bed waiting for her husband to finish working on his laptop in the corner of the room. He was typing frantically when he suddenly stopped and looked up at her "Why would she go for a drink with him?"

Linda put down her book and took off her reading glasses "Pardon dear? Who is going for a drink with who?"

"Crystal is going for a drink with John, she asked him at the meeting yesterday" Vince had closed his laptop and was takign off his robe to climb into bed.

"And John is?" Linda was struggling to catch up being the Vince wasn't exactly explaining things well.

"The guy whose gonna get the push from the storyline, he wrestles under the name Mandrel"

"Oh, yes the british one, very talented by all accounts, even you thought so Vince, why is it a problem if our daughter goes for a drink with him?" Linda knew the answer to the question before she even asked, he had always told his daughters not to get involved with wrestlers but then stephanie and paul got together, so she assumed he'd given up on that rule. Plus it seemed almost natural to her that her girls would be attracted to wrestlers, they spent their whole lives around these guys, they had the same interests and goals.

"Are you kidding? Linda we both know why we always warned our girls off wrestlers. Stephanie was lucky that Triple H already had a career, but this guy could just use Crystal to get to the top" Vince looked at Linda and she could see geniune concern in his eyes.

"Vince, Crystal is 23 now, you can't protect her anymore, she knows what to watch out for and John may actually like her just for being her. Let's not damn it before it even begins, and if it does go bad, we'll support her like parents do. It isn't all about business dear"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The pyros hit and Monday night Raw was off to a flying start, literally with the Hardy boys in action. Crystal was revising scripts whilst having her make up retouched before heading out for the next installement in her storyline. The fan still weren't sure who she was and tonight she was going to reveal the truth. She had thought that the nerves would have gone but as she sat reading the script she got butterflies in her stomach and had to throw up into a nearby bin. "Ummm are you ok?" She had just finished throwing up when John had walked by. The make up artist cringed and moved away leaving her to touch up her own make up, he refused to be thrown up on by anyone even if it was Vince's daugther. Crystal was mortified.

"Oh my god, sorry i'm just nervous" she called afer the guy who was well out of ear shot by then "Oh fantastic!!" she added wiping her mouth and taking a sip of water. She looked at John who still stood then with concern etched on his face. "Yeah i'm fine, well not fine cos both you and Marv have seen me puke everywhere, but other than the killer amount of embarrasment, i'm fine" She shook her head. John smiled, he liked this girl, he noticed she had finished her water and stepped closer to pass her his water bottle. Crystal smiled at him "Thanks, seems your always rescuing me, like a knight in shining armor" He was just about to speak when Vince came round the corner

"You threw up on Marv?!?" Sensing this wasn't a great time John waved slightly at crystal and backed away.

"No Dad, not on him, in the basket nearby, I'm nervous i couldn't help it!" Crystal said, whining slightly hoping that would win over her father, but that was not to be, he was in business mode and therefore wasn't her father anymore, he was Vince McMahon, the Boss. Vince frowned "Well you'll have to do your own make up and PLEASE make sure you don't smell like puke down there, this is a big night after all" With that he turned and walked away leaving Crystal sat holding the water bottle John had given her and feeling crappy to say the least.

She stood in the Gorilla postion waiting for her music to hit, Stephanie yelled at her "Ok, your coming down to McMahon, long version, pause at the top of the ramp, milk it, your a McMahon remember" Crystal nodded and then Stephanie added "good luck Sis, not that you need it.... GO!" With that Crystal headed out through the Curtain and was instantly in character. The music hit, and Crystal stood at the top of the ramp with her hand on her hip a la Stephanie and smiled smugly before starting to saunter down to the ring as she entered through the ropes she lightly tapped the ring, a good luck thing she hoped, one of the guys did it and he told her it brought good luck. She took a microphone and the music died down, the arena was almost silent, she relished it for a moment before raising the mic to her lips. Before she could speak McMahon music started again and Vince appeared at the top of the ramp. "Don't say a god damn word" He yelled, fully in Character now. "What the hell are you doing here? Your not supposed to be here"

Crystal smirked "No, your right, i'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be right where you left me, with my Aunt in New York right? The place you left me when i was 13 because i was too much of a handful. Well I am here DAD, and i want you to know I'm gonna take what is rightfully mine, a part of this business belongs to me!"

The fans were going wild now, how could Vince have another daughter, was she good or not.

"And you want to know something else DAD?" Crystal said the word dad with more emphasis than the others to get her point across "I'm just as much trouble now as when you abandoned me, you think you run the show with Shane and likkle Stephanie following you around like puppy dogs, well things are about to change around here, and your not gonna like it DADDY!"

Vince was fuming at this point and began waving his arm, gesturing for someone to come down to the ring. Stephanie and Triple H appeared at the top of the ramp and begin walking to the ring with Vince. Crystal laughed "Ah a family reunion, how lovely but you see it's not quite right, because your not my family. I spent a long time finding a new family, a stronger family. And now that i'm here i think it's time you meet them." The lights then cut out and the place was plunged into darkness, only for a matter of moments and once the lights came back on Vince, Triple H and Stephanie were surrounded by cloaked figures, four of them. Crystal moved to stand next to the largest one and pulled back the hood revealing someone the fans did not know. It was John, Crystal smiled at him, she could tell he was very nervous and she let her hand fall down to his and squeezed it lightly. "Vince, Steph I'd like to you meet Mandrel." She moved around to the next figure who was equal in size and pulled back the hood, again revealing someone the fans do not know yet "And this is Morbius" Morbius was huge, and wearing a mask to cover all of his features, even his eyes were covered with a robotic lookign visor "isn't he a gem"Crystal smiled at Vince evily "Now my next two friends I think you may already know" She said walking over to the next huges figure, pulling back the hood to reveal Kane, in his mask. The fans screamed and cheered as Crystal moved onto the next person, wasting no time again pulling back the hood to reveal The Undertaker. Vince tried to back off but backed into Mandrel who threw him back into the centre of the circle formed by the four men. Vince landed on his ass and Crystal stepped in front of him, leaning close to his face with the microphone in her hand "DAD, your time is over. Devastation will rain supreme, the WWE will be ours!" With that the lights cut and Kanes music began ringing through the arena, when the lights came back all four men and crystal were gone leaving Vince, Triple H and Stephanie in the ring, confused.

Crystal was just comign out of the shower when Glen barged into the room "What a fantastic..." Crystal screamed and rushed for cover and Glen covered his eyes "Oh fuck, Sorry Crystal, i really should knock"

"Ya think?!?!" yelled Crystal pulling on her robe. Glen still stood with his back turned and hand over his eyes, Crystal shook her head "You can turn around now Glen!" He turned and shook his head "Sorry girl, it wasn't my intention to see that much of you tonight" He laughed trying to make light of the situation, and luckily Crystal smiled "Well consider it a bonus, now what is it you want Mr Pervy?"

"Wasnt it a great night, lets go for drinks, you, me, mark, paul and steph!" Crystal shook her head, "Nope, you guys will have to go without me i'm afraid, I have plans with someone" Glen raised an eyebrow then nodded "okay well if you wanna join us later gimme a call and i'll let you know where we are" He smiled and headed out of the locker-room leaving Crystal to get ready.

The barman brought over another bottle of wine as John and Crystal sat chatting "Thank you" Crystal said smiling at the barman. John looked up at her a little suprised, she read the look on his face and frowned "Why do you look shocked that I'm being polite?"

John smiled "I don't know, it's just some of the guys say all the McMahons are asses, but your the opposite" Crystal titled her head to one side "None of my family are asses, we're normal people, it's just the some of the guys don't like my fathers managing styles, but to hell with them, he's a damn good business man and he keeps them in jobs so they shouldn't say that stuff about him or the rest of my family, they don't even know them outside of WWE" John was moved by her support for her family and reached across the table to touch her hand "Hey sorry, i didn't mean to offend you, I know how it it, everyone thinks their boss is an ass, it's nothing personal i'm sure"

Crystal nodded suddenly feeling rather stupid for the outburst, "Anyhow.." she said "what about your family? Are they back in England?" John shook his head and looked down at the table taking his hand away "No....they....they died, in a plane crash about five years ago, that was when i moved over here, kinda to get away from it i guess." Crystal felt for him, she couldn't imagine losing her parents, this time she extended her hand across to his "Oh... man that sucks, i'm sorry to hear that" John looked up at her and could she meant it and gripped her hand lightly in his "Thanks"

They were silent then for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say. Crystal checked the time, 2.00 AM, "Oh crap, I'm gonna have to go, i got work tomorrow, no rest for the wicked right" She flicked open her mobile and called for her driver "Would you like me to drop you off somewhere?" She asked looking at John. John looked out of the window and shook his head "Nah it's a nice night, i'll walk" He smiled at her and she suddenly felt the urge to walk with him, she flipped her mobile closed hanging up beore the driver even answered "i'll walk with you if you promise to make sure i get to the hotel ok?!" John nodded "Of course, what kind of Knight would i be if i didn't?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The phone woke Crystal from what had been a peaceful nights sleep, she checked the clock and it was 4.00 AM, 'Great' she thought reaching for the receiver "Hello?"

It was Dwayne "Hey Crystal! Whatcha up to?" she checked the clock again, yep it was still 4.00AM, why the hell was he ringing at this time? "Well i was sleeping" She said angrily "Oh shit, sorry Crys i've just got back from being out and i guess i didn't realise the time" Hearing his voice soon made her forget how mad she was with him, she smiled slightly "So whatcha doing ringing me? If it's work related i don't talk business until at leat 4.30"

She heard him laugh on the other end of the phone, it made her stomach turn with giddyness, when he wasn't acting with her fathers wishes he was a genuiely nice guy and she had to admit, pretty friking hot too. "No it's not work related, i......." He fell silent adn the moment seemed to last forever before he spoke again "I just wondered if you and the new guy were.....umm..dating?" Crystals forehead creased into a frown "Are you asking for my father or for you?"

Dwayne replied quickly "For me...your father hasn't said anything about it since asking me to interene in the meeting. I just...I'm just curious" Crystals frown disappeared "You must be to ring at 4 in the morning, well to answer your question No we're not dating, we're just new friends, why would it be a problem if i was dating him?" She was playing with him, trying to get him to, for once, give away what he was feeling. "No, not a problem..." the drink was making him a liittle braver than usual "I'd just have to kick his ass for being with the girl i want" He laughed but only briefly, he'd taken a long time to summon up the courage to tell her this and laughign would make it sound like a joke and give away how nervous he was. Crystal sat on the bed cross legged, and in shock, Dwayne had just said what she had been wanting to hear for the past year, she felt like she had to pinch herself.

"Are you drunk?" She questioned him, smiling slightly "Because you sound drunk! Why am i the girl you want?"

Dwayne smiled on his end of the phone and closed his eyes, he could almost picture the look on her face "Because your you and no i'm not drunk, can i come around?"

Crystal shook her head "Hell no, it's 4 am and i'm no booty call Dwayne"

He laughed "I know i just wanna see you, thats all i promise"

An hour later and Dwayne was on the doorstep of Crystals home, she had managed to scrape back her hair so it didn't look like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards and put on a little make up, and when she opened the door she gave him a radiant smile. He reached out and grabbed her arm pulling him towards him "I've wanted to do this for a long time" He said before pressing his lips against hers.

Crystal felt like she was in a dream and pulled away after a moment "I thought you just wanted to see me" She was slightly breathless by the whole situation but tried to remain cool. "I did and do, but i couldn't help myself, can i come in?" He smiled cheekily at her and she moved aside to let him come past her, as he did he kissed her again, this time on the forehead and went into the lounge to sit down. She followed still slightly dazed.

They chatted for a while and Dwayne looked out of the window and noticed the sun rising above the trees that lined the driveway. "Wow time flies" He said moving closer to Crystal again, she smiled at him and he almost felt his heart melt. He'd taken a huge risk, calling her that night, while he'd guessed that she felt a similar way abotu him as he did about her, he wasn't certain and if she'd have reacted badly that would have been their friendship over with. He reached up and gently stroked the side of her face "i have to go" he almost whispered.

Crystal could tell he didn't really want to and smiled "Ok, i'll see you later though right? At work i mean, don't worry i'm not a bunny boiler" she laughed and leaned in to gently kiss his cheek. As she did he turned his head and their lips met again, this time the kiss was fiercer, more passionate and he pulled her towards him pressing his body up against hers. She let him run his hand up her top and unhook her bra, before breaking the kiss and smiling "I thought you had to go?!" He looked into her eyes "Yeah, priorities have changed, i think i'll stay a little longer" She smiled and kissed him again, he broke the kiss this time and began kissing her neck and shoulders, slowly slipping her tiny strappy top down. He continued to kiss down her chest before laying her down on the sofa. Crystal was lost in the moment her head seemed to spin as did their bodies, the emotion in her subsided and her head cleared she clung to Dwayne. "I've got to go" He whispered, standing up and putting his shirt back on. "Now?" She asked, he looked down at her and smiled "Work tomorrow remember" And with that he left, leaving Crystal alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

News travels fast, Crystal thought as she sat in a room at her family home beging yelled at by her father. He had taken her into the study for a 'Study Chat', which meant there was something on his mind. Her and her brother and sister regularly had these chats when they lived at home but Crystal had assumed that they were over once she moved out. It was now apparant that that was not the case. Crystal had made the mistake of telling Terri, aka Tori of DX, all about her new romance. Crystal and Terri were good friends and Crystal knew it wouldnt have been her who told her father about it, but somehow it had got back to Vince and now she was paying for it.

"What are you thinking? You think because your sister did it you should follow?! I don't agree with my daughters dating wrestlers Crystal, you know that" Vince was sat at his desk head in hands.

"I know that, but i doesn't mean i understand it or agree with it Dad. What does it matter if Dwayne and I are involved? It wont affect business, so what harm can it do, he's already one of the top guys, so i'm pretty sure he's not using me to get up there"

"No, maybe just to stay there!" Vince added bluntly, hurting Crystal more than he intended to. Crystal was stung by that comment and stood up to leave before Vince had the chance to say anything more. She slammed the door as she left leaving Vince rubbing his forehead, despairing at his amazing fathering skills just put on display.

It was Monday and Crystal was getting ready backstage, she was due to have her first match this week against Stephanie to prove who was the more dominant. She stood stretching and felt someone come up behind her and run their hand along her back. "My father will kill you if he sees that Dwayne." She said without even turning around, ti'd been 6 months since they got together and her fathers attitude had not changed on this particular subject. Dwayne sighed and sat down in frotn of her "So what? I don't care what he does or says, your happy and i'm happy, i don't get what the issue is"

Crystal shrugged, the whole stress around this relationship and her family was starting to get her down. Dwayne studied her face, not a hint of happiness there. "Crystal.... What's wrong?" Crystal looked up at him and shrugged again "No, don't do the shrugging bullshit, what is wrong with you? Is it your father, because if it is i don't really understand why it's bothering you so much. So what he's pissed about who your screwing, isn't every dad?" Crystal frowned "Who I'm screwing? Gee nice way to put it Dwayne, that makes me feel so much better about our relationship." Dwayne let out a huge sigh "What relationship? You've been more interested in keeping Daddy on side than giving me any time. And yeah i probably was wrong so say screwing because we haven't had sex in over a month whit is pretty fucking annoying to say the least" By now Dwayne was standing again and was getting seriously pissed off, he'd spent over a month without any action and getting nothing but hassle from this chick, it wasn't exactly what he'd signed up for.

Crystal stopped stretching and was stood up properly now, this sudden change had taken her by suprise to say the least, she hadn't noticed it had been that long without sex but Dwayne was making it sound like that's all he was there looked at the floor and spoke quietly apolgising "Look i'm sorry ok...but i'm not really in the mood for it right now.." Dwayne interupted her, almost yelling at her "And i don't give a shit...I am!" That statement shocked Crystal into silence and immediatley Dwayne tried to backtrack "Shit, i didn't mean that Crys, I guess i'm stressed too" He tried to take her into his arms for a hug but she pushed him away. Looking into her eyes Dwayne saw something he'd never seen before, anger, she was furious. "Get out Dwayne" She spoke quite calmly but her voice shook and that gave away how angry she was. He tried again to calm her but it was too late, she held the door open and he thought it was probably best to give her chance to calm down.

The match went well, Crystal suprised everyone with her wrestling skill and won the match. Once backstage she didn't bother with the usual routine of waiting for the guys to greet her and have a laugh, she just wanted to get home. Despite the good match, her night had been far from enjoyable. As she approached her car, she could see Dwayne waiting and took a deep breath before heading over and opening the trunk to put her things in. "Crystal, That was a great match babe" Dwayne smiled at her hoping that she had forgiven the earlier argument, sometimes a good match can do that, you work off all the anger and feel good after. But the look Crystal gave him made him realise that wasn't the case. He stood by her door, blocking her entrance to the car. "Dwayne, could you please move, I'm busy, i need to get home" Dwayne didn't budge and Crystal found herself gritting her teeth to stop herself from yelling. "Look Crys, I'm sorry ok, just speak to me..." Dwayne was also getting wound up "at least look at me for fuck sake"

"I can't" Crystal almost whispered. Dwayne looked down at her and moved to one side to let her open the door "I don't want to see you again Dwayne" Dwayne shook his head "What? You can't mean that! Just like that it's over, are you serious?" Crystal nodded and got in the car. In sheer frustration Dwayne kicked the side of the car as she slowly reversed out of the space she was parked in, she didn't even look at him when he lashed out, she just put the car in drive and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The storyline was proceeding well, the new team had been nicknamed Devastation by the fans and Crystal was seen as it's leader, her and the four men destroyed all in their path and waged a war against the McMahon-Helmsley Era that had been runnign the show for far too long as far as the fans were concerned. Crystal had already taken the Womens Championship from Stephanie and was making a point of defending it often against strong competition to show how the champion should behave. Taker and Kane had the tag team belts and Morbuis was soon to be the Intercontinental Champ. Crystal sat in the meeting with the creative team, which included her sister and father and listened to them recap the past few months before saying where they wanted the team to go now. Mandrel was to challange for No1 contender status for the WWE Championship and Crystal would make history and win the European gold. It was all exciting and John sat across the table beaming at the thought of getting his chance to be a champion, Crystal smiled at him. Vince wrapped up the meeting and everyone began leaving.

"I thought you were supposed to be off sick" John asked Crystal as they gathered their things. "Yes, me too, but Vince called me in, so.....here i am" Crystal made a face and felt her forehead, her temperature was rising again and she was wishing she'd stayed firm with her father when he asked her if she could attend. "Well if it makes you feel any better you look like crap and you;ve probably passed it onto everyone else in there" He laughed and pulled her towards him for a friendly hug. She smiled and patted him on the back "Gee with friends like you, who needs enemies. I'm going home now, so i'll beat ya ass when i'm feeling better" John watched her leave, unable to take his eyes off her until Stephanie tapped him on the shoulder "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Mrs Levesque, I was distracted, what is it?" John shook his head in an attempt to get his focus back and Stephanie frowned "Mmmm I could see you were distracted, lets hope you don't get distracted again and it's noticed by someone else huh?" She didn't mean her comment to sound evil, it was just a warning to John, her father wouldn't like him being distracted by her sister. John nodded and picked up his bag "Well i'm gonna head to the gym, if thats all Mrs Levesque?" Stephanie nodded.

Out in the parking lot John packed his stuff into his car and was just about to set off when he noticed Crystals convertible still in it's space. He got out of the car and walked over, maybe she got waylaid and hadn't set off yet, as he got closer he could see her laid by the side of the car. "Shit" he yelled running over to her and kneeling beside her "Crystal, can you hear me? Crystal?" She was out cold, and he had no idea about how to check for a pulse. He could see she was still breathing and pulled out his cell to call for an ambulance. He knew he shouldn't have moved her but he lifted her up to cradle her in his arms, still trying to wake her "Crystal? Come on, if you can hear me open you eyes...do something...Crystal?"

The drive to the hospital was agonising for John, the paramedics were working on Crystal but wouldn't tell him anything. He kept yelling "Is she ok?" and getting responses like "Just a second Sir" or "we're working on it" Once inside they hospital they rushed off somewhere and left John in the waiting room. He thought he should probably call her parents and dialled Vinces number from his cell.

Within a half an hour Vince and Linda were in the hospital waiting room with him. "You mean you found her like that?" Linda asked, her hand over her mouth in shock. "Yes, I thought it was odd her car was still there because she had said she was going straight home, when i got to the car she was on the floor" Linda gasped and turned to Vince "You shouldn't have asked her to come in, god damn it Vince she is ill and you drag her into work" Vince didn't speak, he just paced the waiting room, he looked at Linda and she could see in his eyes he was already berating himself for doing that and she stayed quiet until the Doctor came in.

As soon as he entered Vince spun around "Where is my daughter? Is she ok?" The doctor nodded "Yes, Crystal is fine, she has regained consiousness and appears to be coherent, we have done some tests and it looks like she is just suffering from a strong case of flu, probably tiredness, lack of fluids and stress caused her to pass out but she will recover after some rest. You are fine to see her now, follow me please." Linda, Vince and John followed the doctor into a little room further down the corridor. Crystal was sitting up in the bed with a nurse fussing around her. "Thanks nurse, thats a lot bettter" Crystal smiled at the nurse and then looked to the door where her mother was the first to enter. Linda rushed over to her daughter and embrassed her "Oh darling are you ok? You gave me such a fright" Crystal hugged her mom and nodded "I'm fine, the doc says it's just tiredness and lack of fluids, hence the drip" She raised her hand showing the IV in it "But i'll be fine"

Vince approached and kissed her gently on the forehead "I'm glad you ok baby girl" He whispered to her, she smiled and nodded and then noticed John slowly entering the room. "John, I hear i have you to thank for saving me, my shining knight again huh, this is getting to be a habit" John laughed and came over to the end of the bed "Well you know, if you do insist on doing the damsel in distress act, it's irresistable for a knight." They laughed and to his suprise so did Vince.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Crystal spent the next few weeks at home resting, although it was almost impossible for the constant stream of visitors and well wishers. It was 5 pm and Crystal had just managed to get Terri to leave her house when someone knocked at the door. "Terri, i've told you a million times i'm fine" She said as she opened the door, when she did she revealed it wasn't Terri but Dwayne holding a huge bouquet of roses. "Hey, sorry to disappoint, I'm not Terri, but i did bring these" He said handing the roses to Crystal, she faked a smile to be polite and took them "Oh thank you, they are very pretty" She was still stood in the doorway, blocking his entrance into the house. Truth be told she was far from happy to see him, she hadn't spoken to him about personal matters since they split and if she had to speak to him about business it was kept short and to the point. "How are you feeling?" He asked, looking concerned "Better, i just need rest" She replied

Dwayne stood there a few moments before speaking again "I miss you, you know, I never meant all those things i said" Crystal sighed, this was the last thing she needed right now, she still felt weak and wasn't exactly up to dealing with Dwayne right now "Dwayne, just leave it ok, it doesn't matter" "It does though, I want you back Crystal, I hate being apart from you" He stepped forward closer to the door, Crystal still held it firm. "Look, even if i wanted that, which i don't think i do, now is not the time Dwayne" Dwayne was gettign frustrated, she had noticed that he lost his temper more frequently nowadays and she was started to feel uneasy. He was about to speak when a car pulling into the drive distracted him, Crystal recognised the car as Johns and so did Dwayne. He scowled and turned back to Crystal "Oh i get it now, your screwing him right?"

Crystal was slightly taken aback by that "What? No, I'm not, not thats it's any of your business" But Dwayne wasn't listening, he was furious and marched over to Johns car. As John got out Dwayne grabbed him and spun him around "So your the one she's with eh?" John got his balance and looked down at Dwayne "What the hell are you doing man? She's not with anyone that i know of, and even if she was it's nothign to do with you, now back down before i put you down" Crystal by now had made her way over to the car, and Dwayne clearly saw this as an opportunity to show off his manliness and got in Johns face again. "Well if your not with her, then you better make sure it stays that way Rookie, she's mine" John straightened up and scowled "She doesn't belong to anyone Dwayne, now i'm gonna warn you one more time, back the fuck off" Crystal stepped between them "Dwayne, go, get out of here ok, i don't want trouble" Dwayne snorted and put his face close to hers "You ARE mine, and don't forget it" He then gave John a look fo disgust and began walking away. John looked down at Crystal "Well he's clearly crazy, are you ok?" He put his hand up to Crystals face and cupped it.

Dwayne looked back and saw Crystal almost kissing this guy. The steriods in Dwaynes system refused to allow rational thougths to enter his head and Dwayne ran back and launched himself at John "Mother fucker" He yelled taking John down to the ground. Crystal screamed and fell backwards landing on her ass. The suprise attack had allowed Dwayne to get the better of John but it didn't last long, through sheer strength John lifted Dwayne off him and managed to get back to his came at him again but this time John was ready landing a fist square in Dwayne face sending Dwayne flying. Dwayne, even through the cloudy mind, could see this time this battle was lost and stood back up, walking past Crystal who was still sat on the floor and scowling at her.

John helped Crystal to her feet, "Ok, I'm thinking crazy doesn't cover it!" Crystal shook her head "I don't know what the hell is wrong with him, he's never acted like this before" John frowned and helped Crystal back into the house, sitting her down on the sofa. He disappeared and came back with a drink "Here, you probably need this, don't want you passing out again" He sat down next to her and watched her sipping the water, gently he reached out and stroked her hair. She looked across at him and smiled, putting down her drink and leaning across putting her head onto his chest.

The sun shined through the window and woke John. He opened his eyes and for a few moments was confused. Where the hell was he? Once everything became focused he realised it was Crystals living room and she was asleep with her head on his knee. He smiled at her and then looked at the clock. It was Monday, Crystals first Raw appearance since her illness and they had a long drive to get there on time. He touched Crystals shoulder and shook it slightly "Hey, sleeping beauty, you need to be up and getting ready, it's already lunch time" Crystal stirred and opened her eyes, smiling as soon as she saw him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Stephanie marched along the corridors backstage in search of her sister, a major change to the scripts had taken place and it was important that she found Crystal before she went out there. She made her way into the lockerroom without kncoking and couldn't see Crystal anywhere, she was just about to leave when she heard the shower runnign and went to the entrance to the washroom "Crys is that you?" Crystal stopped the shower "Yeah, what's up?" Stephanie smiled, finally having found her "We've made a script change you need to know about, we're putting you and Mandrel together" Crystal yelled back "We are together, we're in the same team, have you lost the plot?" Stephanie sighed and put her had on her hip "Together as a couple, that way you can challenge me and Hunter for the dominant couple ranking as well, plus the fans want it, it's all they talk about in the chat rooms online"

"Oh" Crystal replied. Stephanie wasn't sure what the tone was in her voice but she didn't sound thrilled "Is that not ok?" "Oh, yes it's fine, no problem, I'll come find you once i'm out of the shower to chat more ok?" Stephanie said that was fine and left her sister to get ready. Crystal turned the shower back on and looked at John "Do you think she knew you were here?" John shook his head and smiled pulling Crystal closer to him "So we're gonna be an on screen couple, are you excited?" Crystal nodded and then laughed "Are you?" Before he could answer she smiled "Oh wait, I think i can feel that you are rather excited!" He laughed and kissed her, reached behind her and turned the water to cold which made her scream, he laughed as he got out of the shower and dried off.

Devastations music hit and Crystal and Mandrel walked down to the ring to compete in a mixed tag match against Chyna and Eddie Guerrero, known as Latino Heat, the angle was that Eddie gets DQ'd by hitting Mandrel with a weapon knocking him out, meaning Crystal is alone and double teamed by Chyna and Eddie. That is until Mandrel recovers and fights both of them off before checking on Crystal. The match went well and as Eddie and Chyna limped off backstage, Mandrel was busy checking on Crystal who was slowing coming around. Crystal opened her eyes and Mandrel helped her to her feet, the fans cheered wildly for her as she had put up a brave fight. Crystal raised her arm to thank the fans and Mandrel turned her around and kissed her. The place exploded into cheers as the two kissed in the ring and Crystal felt a weird buzz, this must be how Steph and Paul feel she thought.

Her father was waiting backstage to congratulate them "Great match, and well played you two, the fans loved it, keep it up" With that said he turned and headed off to speak to someone else. John looked at Crystal "Wow, that was pretty..." He paused searching for the word "Intense?" She suggested. He nodded and wanted to take her into his arms but knew he couldn't. For know they had decided that their relationship would stay just between them, it stopped all the problems with her father and anyone else who would cause problems. Crystal wondered what he was thinking while he was staring at her, she opened her mouth to speak but was interupted by Glen. He draped his arm around Crystals shoulders and she looked up at him and smiled "That was great you too, weren't the fans wild?" He was grinning at them, Crystal nodded. "Yeah, they loved it"

Glen raised an eyebrow "Yeah, and something tells me they weren't the only ones" He knew Crystal too well for her to hide things from him, he'd watched that kiss and there was more than just acting. Crystal faked confusion, and turned away from Glen "What are you talking about? Do you mean my father, yeah he was pleased with the reaction" She hated lying to Glen but at that moment in time she understood it was necessary. Glen frowned but then shrugged, maybe he was over-thinking and there was nothing going on. "Well it was a great match, see you guys later" Glen wandered off to change leaving Crystal and John alone together. John smiled at Crystal "Don't worry, it'll get easy i'm sure, I'll see you later?" She nodded and looked down the corridor after Glen still feeling bad for lying to him.

Crystal pushed open the door into her locker room, and was suprised to see a small table in the centre of the room set up with candles and a single rose. She smiled and looked around to see if anyone was there "Hello?" She frowned slightly until John stepped from around the corner holding a bottle of white wine "Well hello there Madam, would you like to take a seat?" He smiled at her and pulled out a chair for her to sit down "Why thank you, kind Sir" John nodded and then pushed the locker room door shut and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed and found out. "Wine madam?" Crystal nodded but as he was pouring it she leaned in for a kiss making him stop. He put the wine down on the table not breaking the kiss and lifted her into his arms. The feelings he had in the shower earlier came flooding back and he kissed her deeply. She stroked his long hair as his kisses moved from her mouth across her cheek and onto her neck, he carried her over to the sofa and sat down, pulling her ontop of him, she smiled at him as she straddled his lap. He unfastened her top and slid it off her shoulders kissing the newly exposed part of her skin, her skin responded with goosebumps and a shiver then ran up and down her spine.

There was a knock on the door and both of them stopped and stared at it "I locked it" whispered John and Crystal turned to him and smiled "Good". She kissed him again and ran her hand down his now bare chest and let it come to rest at his belt buckle, he broke the kiss and looked at her "You sure...?" She didn't let him finish, planting another kiss onto his lips forcing any words back into his mouth. She slowly undid the buckle and the buttons on his jeans and slid her hand inside. He took a deep breath and leant his head back onto the sofa, she kissed his chest slowly working down to his stomach and to his suprise she didn't stop there. He looked down at her and she gave him a cheeky smile, he stroked her hair and let out gasps of pleasure. She slowly worked her way back up to his lips and he looked her in the eyes "Wow" She giggled and he moved her so she was laying on the sofa and slid down her skirt, scattering kisses along the inside of her thigh as he did so. He removed his jeans and sat back on the sofa, Crystal sat up and was back in the original postion, straddling him. He looked shocked that she was so forward, but hell he liked it, he was never into the shy girls, he liked the ones who knew what they wanted and got it. Crystal was one of those girls, only ten times better. It was amazing. His strong arms held her as he suprised her and stood up, carrying her and leaning her with her back against the wall. She wasn't exactly heavy but his strength amazed her and turned her on even more than she thought was possible, he kept one arm behind her holding her up securely and ran his other hand through her hair, kissing her neck with more and more intensity as his strokes became faster and faster. Crystal bit her lip to stop herself from screaming with pleasure and gripped onto his back, maybe a little too hard she thought later when she saw the nail marks.

"Shit" Crystal whispered as they lay on the floor, there was more knocking on the door and her fathers voice was yelling through the door "Crystal? Are you in there?" She sat up and looked around her, even if she found somewhere for John to hide there was no way she could tidy the room to make look like she had been alone. Clothes were scattered around, the candles on the table had melted and gone out leaving little pools of wax, at some point the wine had been kicked over spilling all over the floor. "Ummm yes Dad I'm here, I'm just about to get a shower" She wasn't lying, she was just omitting the fact that John would be in that shower with her. Her father sounded annoyed "Crystal, there is a meeting with Creative in five minutes how are you going to be showered and ready in five minutes? We need to go now" 'Shit, shit shit' She looked at John who looked just as paniced and he shrugged casting a glance around the room and began standing up. He pulled on his jeans quickly and Crystal pulled on her robe, as she did that he looked at her and was suddenly stuck by how much he cared about her. He pulled her toward him, she attempted to struggle but wasn't actually trying to stop him, he could tell by the smile on her face, that same cheeky smile, he loved it. He kissed her hard, leaning her against the door, knowing full well her father was on the other side, but he couldn't help it. Crystal pulled away "Sorry Dad, i'll catch up, i need to get dressed" She heard her dad sigh and walk off down the corridor, John made a sulking face "You gonna leave me here all alone?" She smiled at him and shook her head "Dad can wait five minutes" She said kneeling down in from of him. "Oh my god" John gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Don't you think you should tell Dad?" Stephanie was sat aross the table, holding her wine glass ready to take another sip. Crystal had been dying to tell someone about her and John, it'd been two months now, the longest she had ever kept anything from Stephanie. Steph reacted well, out of everyone she understood the situation, she had been there with her and Paul. "I dunno Steph, it's going so well and i don't want Dad's attitude to spoil it or me to spoil it by being too concerned with Dad, like i did with Dwayne" Stephanie put down her glass and looked her sister in the eyes "Don't you dare blame yourself for Dwaynes problems, you had nothing to do with that, he was on drugs and had a shitty attitude, you did all you could" Crystal nodded absent-mindedly "Plus look at where you are now, you and John are happy together, i don't think he'd react the same way, i think he'd be supportive about your feelings where our father is concerned" Steph reached across and touched Crystals arm. "Your 24 in a week Crystal, Dad doesn't rule you anymore"

John stood outside Vinces office and took a deep breath before entering. He had been called into a meeting with him and wasn't exactly sure what it was about, he'd only guessed it was going to be about him and Crystal, that Vince had found out somehow. When he opened the door Vince looked up at him and smiled "Ah John, good to see you, I'm glad you came, please sit" John wasn't expecting a friendly reaction so looked somewhat stunned but sat down in the chair in from of Vince. "As you know it's Crystals birthday in a week and I've taken the liberty of organising a little party for her. And i need your help to get her there" John visably breathed a sigh of relief, so he wasn't going to get yelled at or worse then. "Are you ok John?" John nodded "Yes Mr McMahon, I'm fine, i'd love to help with the party plans, i really think Crystal deserves it after the year she's had" Vince nodded "Great, well then we're meeting at the Hilton at around 7.30, so if you can somehow get Crystal there for around 8 that should give us time to set everyone up and be ready"

Crystal was in a dilema, did she wear the good old reliable little black dress or opt for a sexy red number. John had said he would take her out for a meal for her birthday and she wanted to look her best for it. She held both dresses up in front of the mirror and after a while opted for the red one. The doorbell rang and she rushed downstairs with a towel still wrapped around her head after being in the shower. She opened the door and felt her good mood instantly vanish. "Hi Crystal" It was Dwayne, after the little drung fiasco she hadn't seen him for six months intentionaly staying out of his way after he served his ban. "What do you want Dwayne?" Crystal became very consious of the fact she was only wearing a robe and placed the door inbetween them to stop him seeing anything he shouldn't. "I came to wish you a happy birthday and just to apologise, i know i've been a jerk, but i've straightened out now. I'm even seeing someone else." Crystal nodded slightly and faked a smile, she really wasn't sure why he'd come to tell her this and just wanted to get back to getting ready "I'm happy for you Dwayne, now i'm sorry to be rude but i need to go, it was nice to see you." He nodded and walked away getting into his car and starting the engine. Crystal closed the door and locked it before heading back upstairs and getting dressed. Around 20 minutes later she heard what sounded like a fight outside. She rushed downstairs and opened the door. "What the hell?" John had arrived and had Dwayne by the throat "John! What are you doing?" Crystal ran out and pulled at his arm, what the hell was Dwayne even doing there? John dropped Dwayne and looked at Crystal "He was watching you, from the trees in the driveway, i caught sight of his car just up the road and thought it was strange, then when i get here i saw him" Crystal shot a glance at Dwayne who was just standing up "Thats bullshit, I'd just come back here to give you the flowers i bought you for your birthday and this asshole grabs me" John just stared at Dwayne "Look Dwayne, I don't care why your here, you shouldn't be! Now leave!" Crystal pointed towards the driveway and Dwayne headed away, turning as he neared the entrance "You know you should really keep him under control what would Daddy say if he knew your boyfriend behaved like that"

Crystal pressed the cold towel onto Johns head "Ouch go easy" He winced and she smiled at him and kissed his head. "We cant go out with you looking like this, why don't we stay in instead and i'll make you forget all about your injury" She whispered into his ear. John shook his head "Nope, i promised you a night out and thats what your gonna have" He pulled away and looked at her properly "You look amazing sweetheart" Crystal blushed slightly "Thanks, come on then lets go, i can't fix your head up any more than i have done."

The party was going without a hitch, until the point Crystal chose to tell her father about her and John. Vince stared at Crystal for a while as if he was in shock, then the yelling started. People turned to them and silence fell among all the guests. "What? I really can't believe this, after that mess with Dwayne, have you learnt nothing? There's a god damn reason i told you not to get involved with wrestlers Crystal" Vince was furious, not even registering the hundreds of eyes on them. Crystal did however, and visably sunk into her chair "Dad please not here ok?" John stepped forward and took Crystals arm "Lets go baby, lets get you home" John shota look of disgust at Vince as he escorted Crystal out of the building. They walked to a near-by park and sat on a bench overlooking a beautiful fountain, it's waters illuminated by the moon. They sat silently for a while until John turned to Crystal, "He'll come around Crys". Crystal shook her head and spoke, her voice barely more than a whisper "No....he wont" The silence fell again and Crystal watched the fountain with tears brimming in her eyes.

"He has to, because your going to be my Wife" It took Crystal a few seconds for the words to register, when they did she spun around to face hin "What...what did you say?" John smiled and stood up off the bench reaching into his pocket and then removing a smal box and going down to one knee. He reached up and wiped away a tear that was weaving it's way down Crystals cheek. "Crystal McMahon, will you marry me?" Crystal smiled and nodded "Yes, yes i will"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Stephanie rolled her eyes and sighed holding the phone to her ear "No i didn't ask for a swan, i asked for a dove, you know like love, it's a wedding for christs sake" Crystal walked into her sisters living room and made a confused face, Steph waved her hand and indicated a seat nearby. Crystal had asked Stephanie to organise the wedding with her there was no way Crystal could do it on her own and since Stephanie had been there and done that she figure she'd do a good job. "Yes two doves, no swans ok? OK! Thanks" Stephanie hung up the phone and looked at her sister, "well let me see it!". Crystal had been to collect the wedding dress, she unzipped the protective casing and held it up for Stephanie to see. "Oh wow, thats beautiful, Paul, come and see" Paul appeared in the doorway and smiled "Thats gorgeous Crys, your gonna look great" Crystal smiled. Paul hesitated and then added "I assume your father hasnt come round yet?" Stephanie shot a glance at him for asking such a question and Crystal shook her head and stared at her dress.

"Dad, she's marrying him in a week, you have to give her away, how can you be this cruel" Shane stood in his fathers study with his arms crossed and looking less than happy, "Your her father, it shouldn't be me doing it, it should be you, unless you want to lose her for good that is" Vince stood staring out of the window and made no effort to acknowledge his sons comments, Shane slammed his fist on the desk and turn to leave "Go to hell then, it's gonna be your loss, i just hope you can live with yourself afterwards" Linda heard the fuss and caught Shane on his way out "Whats all the noise?" she asked already knowing the answer. "Him! How can he do that to Crystal she's his daughter I jjust don't understand" Shane sighed and walked out. Linda rubbed her forehead she felt a migraine coming on.

Pretty soon it was the night before and Crystal sat in Stephanies lounge again with Terri, Marissa and her mother. "Well i cannot believe it's already here, are you excited?" Terri asked Crystal who made a so-so gesture "More like nervous" she laughed and her mother put a comforting arm around her.

"Well" Steph said loudly "It's midnight and we all have to be up bright and early to get hair and make-up done, just to let you know Marv has agreed to do yours Crys, try not to throw up ok?" Crystal laughed and watched Stephanie and Terri get up and leave, Linda stayed and watched her youngest daughters face intently, seeing the sadness in her eyes even in this happy time. "I'm sorry he's not coming Sweetheart, I tried to make him see sense but he wont listen" Crystals eyes brimmed with tears that weaved their way down her face and dripped from her chin, she didn't speak. Linda stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her alone.

Her hair and make up was done and Marv exclaimed that it was a priviledge and even better that he hadn't been in any vomit accident. She headed to Stephanies room and pulled on her white and red wedding gown fastening it at the back, there was a knock at the door and Stephanie came in wearing her deep red bridesmaid dress. "You look just amazing Crystal, really" Stephanie smiled, a tear in her eye. "Don't cry" Crystal said quickly "You'll make me and it'll ruin my make-up" Stephanie hugged her sister. The doorbell rang and Stephanie moved towards the window "The cars here, time to go Miss McMahon, that'll be the last time your called that" Stephanie held out her hand and led her sister down the stairs. Linda and Terri waited at the bottom and gasped when they saw her "Beautiful" Linda whisered to her daughter. Crystal was to go in the first car and Stephanie and the others were to follow behind. The driver opened the door and Crystal slipped into the car. "Hello Crys, my god, you look fantastic" Crystal looked up and saw her father sitting in the car, and promptly connected with a hard slap across his face and then burst into tears. Vince took the slap knowing he deserved it, he moved to sit next to Crystal and put his arm around her "I'm so sorry baby, i've been a foolish old man, i hope it's not too late to make this right?" Crystal looked at her father and shook her head "No daddy it's not too late, i'm so glad your here" Vince took out his hankerchief and dapped her eyes trying not to smudge the make-up. "Lets go then"

John stood at the end of the aisle with Glen on one sade and the pastor on the other, he watched the church doors waiting for Crystal to arrive, he turned to Glen. "Oh god Glen, what if she doesn't come" Glen put his hand on his shoulder and pointed down the aisle "She's here my man" John turned to look and saw his beautiful bride heading down the aisle with her father by her side, he smiled. Crystal breathed a sigh of relief when she saw John and gave him the biggest smile, she joined him at the end of the aisle and the cemermony began.

"I do" Crystal said and John beamed at her, suddenly it was as if they were the only two people in the room and the pastor had to repeat "You may kiss the bride" three times before either of them registered. John pulled Crystal towards him gently and kissed her, then whispered into her ear "I love you Crystal" She smiled.


End file.
